


Today Was Beach Day

by starcaptors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, honestly this is old but i edited it and i love it sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcaptors/pseuds/starcaptors
Summary: today was beach day - a tri-monthly outing to the beach.





	Today Was Beach Day

Today was beach day – a tri-monthly outing to the beach.

It was cold out, and it being winter didn't make anything better. It was lightly raining, mostly the storm from the day before passing through. The waves crashed upon the shore, the breezing making the sea-water spray up further on the sand. There weren't many people around, but there were still people there. There was a guy surfing, although it was dangerous. To another side there was a family of five close to the water, a teenager taking photos of the others, all seeming happy and laughing with their dog. There was a lady by herself walking her dog, the dog enjoying the sand and ocean breeze. There was also a couple standing closer to shore, viewing the ocean.

Lev jumped back as the waves hit his lanky legs, almost dropping his shoes in his hands, deciding to walk up and place them next to Hinata, quickly running back to the water. Hinata was situated back more, towards the entry to the beach, sitting on a towel. There was a bag sitting next to him – filled with spare clothes and another towel. Hinata was smiling at Lev, who was waving at him and smiling happily. Hinata wouldn't tell Lev, but he was freezing. He was happy to see his tall boyfriend happy at the sea, and that's all there is to it.

"Shouyou!" Lev called to the very cold Hinata. "Come into the water!" Hinata smiles a feverish smile, bringing his jacket around him more. "It's too cold!" He complains playfully, although he isn't really complaining, more begging Lev to stop playing around and go somewhere else that's  _warm_. Unfortunately, Lev did not take the hint, and instead dragged Hinata towards the ocean. Hinata didn't complain, he did sort of want to go into the water.

And currently, he did not regret it.

* * *

 

Today was beach day – a tri-monthly outing to the beach.

The sun shone against the water as they drove away, sandy, a little wet, but most of all, happy. It wasn't very late in the day, maybe 1 o'clock? They still had enough time to get home and have dinner; not enough to make themselves a decent dinner though. Maybe they'd pick up something to eat on the way home, or maybe some desert for later on.

The radio of the car was playing quietly, and Hinata turned it up a little, then Lev turned it down a little, and it went back and forth like that. Eventually, Lev gave up and let his small boyfriend turn the radio up, and choose whatever music he wanted. His phone was plugged in, and of course, he played his favourite music.

Korean Girl Groups.

Lev had anything against them - he actually thinks they're very talented! And they're pretty, and good at dancing! He just gets a little tired of it sometimes. Hell, Lev and Hinata sometimes try to dance to the songs – much to Hinata's disappointment, they just can't dance – but they continue dancing anyway, in hope one day they'll actually learn. It's times like those that they're by themselves, dancing binder-less and happy, that they believe it - that they know they're where they should be.

Currently, Baek A Yeon's song "so-so" was on. Hinata knew all the words, smiling and singing confidently, and Lev simply smiled, humming and singing some parts he knew. Lev thinks that Hinata's singing is nice – it is high pitched, sure, and even if he sounds girly, who cares? His hormones will kick in soon, and then he'll have more confidence.

Lev loved Hinata the way he was. No matter what.

* * *

Today was beach day – a tri-monthly outing to the beach.

The house was quiet, other than the current storm rain hitting the windows and the soft, mellow purrs of cats. They open the door, taking their shoes off and putting the keys down, turning on some lights. The cats scurried to greet them. Lev stretched out, his back cracking. Hinata bends down towards his toes, feeling tired. He wanted to shower and take his stupid binder off. Hinata plops down and pets them. "Hello, Citrus, Buttercup, Nina." He pets them all in turns, making sure they all get around the same amount.

"Shou-chan." Lev calls from down the hallway. Hinata snaps out of his daze and walks down the hall. "Can you help me with my binder please, I just can't seem to get it off." Lev says, referring to the binder he currently has on. Hinata rubs his eyes sleepily, walking over to a chair with its back facing the mirrored cupboards, Lev soon happily obliging and sitting on it. Hinata doesn't need to lean over much to reach the taller boys back, and pulls the back up so Lev can pull the front over his head. "Thanks, Shou-chan." He says, turning and bending down to take Hinata's binder off, as he seems too sleepy to do it himself.

Lev hands Hinata a t-shirt – one of his oversized baggy ones that fits Lev – and gets himself a comfy set of flannelette pyjamas. Lev is currently obsessed with bird-covered pyjamas, his favourite being his blue owl set. He does the buttons up, leaving the top one open so he can breathe, because if he had to admit it, his breasts were rather large. Not as big as Hinata's, though. Lev was sort of jealous of Hinata, but he'd never say that.

Hinata was laying on the bed, almost asleep. Lev picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. "C'mon, we need to have some food." Hinata just flopped, giving in to tiredness. "What're we havin'?" Hinata asks Lev sleepily. "Hm... We have some rice left, and a few eggs, from what I recall... Rice Omelette?" Hinata hums in approval as he's set down on a bar chair at the island. He sets his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes some more before looking up at Lev, who waster no time starting to cook.

"I'm sure todays dinner will be good, Lev." Hinata sighs lovingly.

* * *

Today was beach day – a tri-monthly outing to the beach.

The stars and moon shone through the window, hitting the side of the television and the couples' faces. The television playing some late night show – it wasn't very interesting, to say the least – and the two boyfriends were cuddled up on the couch, Hinata sleeping quietly and Lev texting someone. The rain is hitting the window much softer now, but still audible to the ear, shedding a calming feeling. There was a blanket pulled up over the two.

Lev changed the television to something more interesting – there was some house show on, the british ones that have funny couples. It looks interesting, Lev concurred. Hinata woke up at the sudden movement from Lev moving into a sitting position, laying his head in Lev's lap, not tired but feeling a little feverish. Lev's hand reaches down to comb through Hinata's hair, Hinata relaxing into the touch. Lev softly touches Hinata's forehead, feeling the heat. "Your forehead is super hot. A fever, huh?" Lev muses to himself. Hinata opens his eyes slowly, yawning. "Lev I'm tired." He complains.

"You're just like a child when you're sick." Lev complains. "But that's okay, I'm happy to look after you." He smiles.

* * *

Today was beach day – a tri-monthly outing to the beach.

The curtains of the room were drawn, barely to no light at all peeking through. It was late and cold, and the street lights had been on for a long time; it's the end of the day. There were barely any sounds from anywhere in the house - the cats were silent and there were no appliances other than the fridge on. The mellow sound of the rain, which had picked up, echoed throughout the apartment.

Lev reached out to touch Hinatas head; it was clammy, he had come down with a fever. Lev wasn't too good himself – he knew he'd need to call Sugawara or Yaku. Medical degrees aren't for nothing. For now, he went though some of the photos they took today – with Hinata fast asleep next to him. Hinata looked happy in all of them, and Lev happier. There was a picture of Lev driving with the sunset in the background, and a sneaky selfie Hinata took. There are a few photos from their pit-stops – usually a gas station or another beach, although there were lots of dogs.

Lev felt himself slowly drifting when he decided to send Yaku and Sugawara a message.

_**Lev** ; Shouyou has a fever and I'm not too well either. Send help!_   
_**Suga** ; we'll be there as soon as we have our stuff – don't wander or anything, stay in bed!_   
_**Yaku** ; are you feeling dizzy?_   
_**Suga** ; me or Lev?_   
_**Yaku** ; Lev, duh._   
_**Lev** ; a little bit._   
_**Yaku** ; and Shouyou?_   
_**Lev** ; he passed out almost as soon as we got home. he couldn't keep his food down, either._   
_**Suga** ; my son! my child!_   
_**Lev** ; please hurry and bring pain killers. oh and period tablets- and pads. thanks, you guys are the best~_

Lev locked his phone and drifted in and out of sleep for a while, every now and again waking up to check on Hinata, or to see if Suga or Yaku have arrived.

After about an hour, there was a knock at the door, followed by Citrus meowing. Lev got up to open the door, rubbing his eyes weakly. Sugawara plops his shoes down, rushing Lev back to bed, Yaku closes the umbrella before following, not too far behind.

"Geez, way to go." Yaku says, tucking Lev in whilst Sugawara sorts through the things they brought. "What'd you guys do today?"

_"Today was beach day – a tri-monthly outing to the beach."_


End file.
